yumis story being a princess
by llxxllbloody.fangzllxxll
Summary: this story is about a girl named Yumi she is a princess for a country called rose country and she will be going thru a bad deal in her life. that's all I am gonna say.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Maria-sama ga Miteru

as yumi walk out of her house and went out of her yard she hears a voice calling out to her and she slowly turns around to see who's calling her from behind. it was a guy from her brother's school. yumi" answers what do you need from me today ? he replies asked if Yuuki was home yumi reply "no" he has already left for school now if you don't mind can I please head to school so I don't get late yumi says

while hurrying to school yumi was being followed by an unknown car she went on the school ground of her high school for her first day of high school she rushed to the hall for the welcome ceremony and she sat in her chair when she sees 7 beautiful young women on the stage waiting to greet the incoming students .

meanwhile, the car is parked outside waiting for yumi to come out of the school grounds. and the welcome ceremony is about to start so the first young woman starts to talk and telling all the first year students what the rules of the school are . and the next woman steps up she had a sports shirt and a pants on she also says what she expected of the new students of the school, while the next one steps up to talk a cell phone went off ringing it scared everyone , yumi forgot to turn off her cell and she ran outside and "clicks" hello.? she says yumi please come home she asked why mom?

your father has been killed by someone ..cops rushed the school grounds while yumi went crying back inside and she went to tell her soon to be the teacher she has to go then all the sudden the doors slam open and the cops take yumi to their cars and yumi says what did I do. the cop who's holding on to yumi says nothing we are here to take you home your highness as they walk out the hall where the ceremony one the students overheard the cop says" your highness " is that why the teacher didn't yell out her for being loud. the thoughts go deeply for the young classmate of yumi. the cops is all around princesses yumi as they walk they look behind side to side forward backwards to see if it's safe for princess yumi as the queen waited at the castle for her only daughter to show up even though she don't live in the castle at the time she is still a princess so later on that day the cops got the princess safe to her loving mother's arms and she went towards her the king the queens husband and the princess father, laying there all blue and cold the cops started the search for the killer or killers who's targeting the princesses family

the next day.

Royalty maid knocks on her door "yumi" says you may enter now, so the maid enters the room **and the maid asked princeseese yumi do you need anything, princesses yumi says no. I am fine thanks for asking. so the maid turns back to the** **door and turns the doorknob and then all the sudden the maid feels princess' yumi grab her and started to cry. saying "father father father father why did you leave us.." she cries for a whole hour and falls asleep so the maid then picks princesses yumi up and put her in her bed then covers her with her light blanket.**

 **later that day at school**

 **at the the mansion they were talking about the bad news that's going around on the school grounds because everybody saw what happen and asked why would they guard that first year so tightly than a Youko the head of the students stands and says I remember now she says " everyone, was shocked." and stares at Youko, and you says that was our princesses yumi. everyone was like WWhattt why would she come here of all of the schools .since Youko knows princess yumi she turns to her little sister and says the princess is so kind and she would love to meet all of you the little sister has always loved the princess because of her beauty and how she treats her people when she's in town but little did they know that the school is about to be turned upside down heck the whole country will be turned upside down. as the school day comes to end all the students left the school grounds and at the gate waited for them was a royal guard to take them to the castle as the queen called for the students who runs the school with all their might.**

 **when they got to the castle they was welcome by the queen and the maids but no one has seen the princess as she's in her room asleep, so the queen showed them to a room to talk with them ,, the queen starts to speak to the young women , I am sorry for the trouble my daughter has caused at the school crying and stuff she had a good reason to yumi was hurting because her father got killed.**

 _ **later on at the castle.**_

 _ **the queen started talking about what happen while she was on her way to meet the princess at the school.. while the queen was talking to the young women the maid came in the room at full speed. my lady, she repeated over and over the queen"what is it" what's wrong. the maid says the princess is the princess is .. the maid was crying the queen says guards go check up on yumi now! the guards rushed to princesses yumi room and busted in there was a man in a blocked mask, he was naked and standing over princess ' yumi**_

 _ **as princes' yumi got woken up by the man's evil deeds, the guards attacked and threw the man in jail. princess yumi princess yumi calls out the guards as they cover her, and her eyes looked like she was dead, no life when a man tries to get close to her she cried and screamed , no one knows how long that it went on for yumi was only 15 years old the guards were replaced by female guards, one the female guards happens to be Toko, and she is in charge of the female guard unit and she hates men, seeing her mistress in a depressed state she was very angry , about it**_

 _ **sei one the girls that came to the castle was angry about it to, so everyone try to help the princess but the princess was so long gone in that state, then the queen shows up and says my dear yumi please look at me please look at me it's your mother please yumi ,princess yumi looks up at her mother with fear of men her mother orders the man to go ahead and go . the queen went down to the prison, to question the man who did this to her daughter the guards took the man to this room with a lot of tools, the queen then orders the guards to tie him up on the table and ordered to**_

 _ **the queen started the questioning. but the man didn't say a word but will he keep that way for long?**_

 _ **I hope yall enjoy this story I will be posting more about this. thanks for reading**_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own maria watches over us

this will be the chapter 2 ,princes' yumi has a nightmare

...

chapter 2

as the Queen was about to get answers out of the masked man he pissed his pants and started to talk and admitted to the crime also the masked man says(i was paid to kill the king and to rape the princess. the guy who asked me to do this will be showing up in 10 days, he says

meanwhile in princess Yumi's room.

the princess was laying on her bed crying as she just got captain Toko. ordered her troops is all around the castle as she was told to do so by the "queen" Princesse Yumi is scared of men.

Princesse"Yumi says caption Toko I need a blade, please . as she says captain Toko asked why do you need a blade for Princesse Yumi. she replies I want to kill myself she whimpers to herself but the captain heard her say that and her eyes widen as she was shocked to hear the princess talk like this. and princess Yumi lays there on her bed .she thinks of the times her father came to her room and cheers her up while she was crossed.

Princesse Yumi stand's up and starts to walk towards her bedroom's door she opens it and asks captain Toko to hand her sword but Toko refuses to do so. she says my lady please don't act foolish men are pigs and are dirty, she says. princes yumi shows a sad smile and says he dirty me I might end up having a baby she says. captain Toko walks away saying I'll be right back princes' yumi I got to make my rounds, she says as she leaves the hall. princess yumi knees gave out and fell to the floor and passes out

one the guards saw her and picked her up it was a male guard which he didn't know all men was; not suppose to be in the castle for awhile he puts her in the bed and covered her but little did he known he was being watched by the Tokos guards and they report to their leader,

meanwhile .. at the rose castle on the school grounds they were having a meeting and sei was sitting there thinking of princes' yumi, so was the other girls that run the princesses yumi going thru so much now she has gotten rape how much more does she got to go thru just to get hurt more

..now back to the queen and the masked man

the masked man says in 10 days time a man will show up and take yumi to a new place however the queen says I won't let that happen, you messing with the wrong woman and the wrong country says the queen, the masked man was about to say something else but the captain showed up , what is it the queen says. she replies with a low voice princes' yumi is awake ma'ma and she have the guards floored threw out the castle. , the masked man laughs this is too funny the princess gonna have my baby and she will be taken by my father so she will be in my country the man keeps laughing and he felt a sharp pain in his body, ouch he says

I will kill you and your whole country if something happens to my daughter you do not want any of our country to attack yours so if you know what's good for you and your people then you better leave my daughter alone says the queen, then the man felt a shock and he passed out. the queen hits him with a whip and did one last the hit caused the masked man mask to break. the man was a former nobleman from another country, and the queen walked off and went to check on her one and only daughter.

...

I am sorry I am new to this writing stuff this is my true first story, after all

, i hope you enjoy it so far this isn't for kids to read nor for teenagers.

the next chapter will be at the rose castle on the school grounds. and , it will have some charctors from maria watches over us with yumi and her big sister is also will be in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own maria watches over us.

as I said at the end of the 2nd chapter about the students of the rose high. I hope this will turn out to be can leave a review and tell me what you think so far. please,

anyways I hope yall enjoy the 3rd chapter...

...

chapter 3

the queen was checking on princess Yumi, while at the rose high school student council was having a meeting they heard a loud noise and they all rushed outside to see what was going on .it was a car crash front of the rose high school grounds,Yoshino Shimazu , Todoshimako ,Reihasekura, Sachiko Ogasawara, Sei,.Yoko mizuno. all went rushed out to the gates of a rose high school where they saw a car crashed into a light pole, "sei" says wow with jaw dropped also Toko shakes head oh my she says it is bad indeed so they called 911,

...

ring the phone is ringing at the dispatch office, ringing dispatch officer picks up and answers"hello this is 911 dispatch office may I ask what is this call is for"the caller replys help there was a car crash in front, rose high school for girls. the dispatch sent out the cops and then ambulance, when they got there they rushed to the car to find an elder woman sitting in the drivers seat and unconscious they got out, the jaws of life and gotten the woman out of the car safely and then checked her to see who she was and if she have a cell phone to call. then they put her in the ambulance and they rushed her to the hospital. the dispatch officer says have a nice day thanks for calling Sei reply no problem. clicked she hangs up the cell phone.

the rose student council went back to the rose castle meeting room, they was still in shock after all this was the first time they saw something like this happen, but they moved forward and started to talk about the upcoming events as they chatted Yoshino says I wonder how is the princess doing she says in a low voice where they can hardly hear here.

Sachiko says I'm going home she says I have stuff to do. Yoko reply what do you need to do, you gonna go to the castle to check up on the princess you took a liking to her didn't you Sachiko asked Yoko Sachiko blushes and says maybe so she is very pretty says Sachiko Sei says in a teasing voice. she sure is pretty maybe I'll claim her for myself then Shimako says, big sister! Sei then stopped her teasing, Rei says so shouldn't we all go to the castle and see her Rei says. Yoshino shakes her head "yes." and Sachiko says "let's go to the castle, then I want to see her I think I have fallen in love with her but I don't think we can be together thought Sachiko.

...

3 hours later.

the rose student council, went to the castle to see the princess but unfortunate the queen ordered that no one is allowed in the castle for the rest of the day and unfortunate this sucks because the girls wanted to see their new friend. if anything else the girls wanted to see her and they asked the guards to ask the queen if they could talk with her ,so the guard went to the queen and told her she has a visitor and so the queen says let them in and lead them to my throne chamber so Sachiko and the others went into the throne chamber and talks with the queen to see if the princess is okay, the queen says she is doing okay besides not wanting to eat anything that our chief cooks. Sachiko reply can I have one my chief cook for her? she asked the queen replies sure if it's not a man and they can cook all they want for her. so Sachiko makes a call for a few female chiefs and hopes princess' yumi would eat and come back to school. so the chiefs arrived at the castle and began to make the princess meal for her. soon as the meal got done cooking they were followed to the princess room by 2 female guards then all the sudden they heard princess yumi scream in fear as she scream the guards rushed in to check on her she had just woke up from her long nap her eyes has fear n tears in them Sachiko rushed to her side and holds her close and says it's okay I am here calm down ill protect you from the bad men, thought Sachiko and princess yumi have calmed down and looked at the female cooks . then at the food then back at Sachiko, she says okay I'll eat she stood up and went to her glass table and eats her meal like a lady, she knew she been acting unladylike since what happen to her because of what the masked man did.

Sachiko started to leave the princess room but was catch by the princess she says please don't leave me alone please stay with me. Sachiko and everyone eyes widen in shock and say okay my lady replies Sachiko. and went to sit by the princess and the guards asked the princess if she was okay now and the princess replied "yes I am fine now that Sachiko is here "she blushed, Yoko says we will be leaving now we just wanted to be Sachiko here because we knew that you two took a liking of each other. soon after a shadow figure was watching the princess who could image what is about to happen to the princess now. she went out of her room to see her mother to hug her mother and kiss her mother on the cheek, then went back to her room and Sachiko stayed with her and they cuddled but the shadow figure made his move and kidnapped the princess, from the castle the guards search and search they couldn't find the princess anywhere .sachiko started crying into a rage and went to the queen and asked her if she can become a warrior for the country and to be the princess royal knight guard . so the queen looks at her with wide eyes and she closed her eyes and says I am gonna accept you request you will have to do a lot of training I want her to have a very powerful knight at her side . and she was sent to the training grounds and will have to go thru harsh training to become the strongest female knight the country as ever seen.

end of chapter 3.

...

well. I hope yall will review this and hope yall liked this chapter, I am trying my best to do a better job on this.

well, see yall in a few days.


End file.
